El cielo que yace a orillas del Nilo
by Crimson99tears
Summary: Una chica de nuestra época es arrastrada hacia el antiguo Egipto por una poderosa magia. Para volver a su hogar, deberá sobrevivir a las guerras, intrigas y conflictos que amenazan al Egipto de los faraones. Su enemigo: La hechicera maligna que la invocó para usarla como sacrifico. Su aliado: El hijo del Faraón, quien promete protegerla y ayudarla a volver a casa.
1. CAPÍTULO 1: Pesadilla

**Disclaimer:** Anatolia Story y YuGiOh, así como todos sus derechos reservados, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y dueños de copyright.

No poseo ninguno de los derechos reservados ni de YuGiOh ni de Anatolia Story.

Esta historia fanfiction está hecha con el único fin de entretener y no de obtener ningún beneficio económico o de infringir los derechos de autor de persona u empresa alguna.

**CAPÍTULO 1: Pesadilla.**

Disparos a lo lejos y un estallido. Una niña pequeña suelta un grito agudo y se cubre los oídos.

– ¡Corre Lea, corre!

Un chico joven se acerca a la niña extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

– ¡Toma mi mano! ¡No te detengas y no te sueltes!

Ella toma la mano del chico sin dudarlo y sale corriendo con él en medio de los gritos y la muchedumbre que corre en todas direcciones. Una explosión los sorprende muy cerca, todo tiembla y las piernas de la chica se doblan. La niña de pronto se ha soltado de la mano del chico, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y mirando en todas direcciones, buscándolo con ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero no puede verlo en ninguna parte, se ha esfumado y los disparos se acercan de prisa.

La voz del chico se oye a lo lejos, pero ella sigue sin verlo.

– ¡Lea! ¡Lea…!

Y esa voz se convierte en un eco difuso. Tan real, tan claro y, aun así, se disuelve con la luz del sol al amanecer.

Lea despierta de golpe, con lágrimas en sus ojos y una opresión amarga en su pecho. Al enderezarse en la cama, se pregunta por qué ha tenido ese sueño y, si bien permanece en completo silencio, no puede detener la humedad que escurre de a poco por sus mejillas. Hacía ya tiempo que no despertaba así, que las pesadillas habían cesado, pero… ¿de verdad llegarían a irse por completo algún día?

– Supongo que no… – se respondió a sí misma, pasando una mano por su cabello y haciendo una mueca dolorida. Un par de lágrimas gordas se desparramaron de sus ojos y ella los apretó como si quisiera exprimirlos. Apenas al comenzar su día se ha quedado enganchada en los sonidos tan vívidos de aquel sueño. Su cuerpo se mueve casi por inercia, impulsado por el poder de la rutina, pero en su mirada se nota la ausencia de sí misma conforme avanza la mañana y todos en casa lo notan.

– Lea, ¿qué tienes? ¿No tienes hambre? Casi no has tocado tu desayuno…

– ¿Qué…? – vuelve al presente, voltea a ver a la tía Mandy, luego a su plato a medio comer y a la mano blanca de la tía que se acerca a tomar el plato de la mesa.

– Ya dejaste enfriar tus pancakes, cariño. ¿Te hago otros o prefieres comer otra cosa?

– ¡No, no, lo siento, tía Mandy! ¡No te molestes! Están muy bien así, sólo los calentaré un poco.

Tomando el plato de manos de la tía, se levanta y lo lleva directo al microondas para recalentar su desayuno. La tía Mandy la observa sin parecer muy convencida de la solución de Lea.

– Pero cariño, ¿estás segura? Se te van a remojar en el microondas.

– ¿Te pasa algo, Lea? – preguntó entonces el tío Greg, que veía toda la escena desde el lado opuesto de la mesa – Hoy pareces estar algo distraída y casi ni has hablado en toda la mañana, ¿está todo bien?

– Sí, no es nada… – respondió la chica, mirando su plato girar dentro del aparto – Todo está bien, es sólo que… tuve un mal sueño…

Los tíos supieron entonces de que se trataba. La tía Mandy fue de inmediato a su lado para abrazarla, mientras el tío Greg las miraba a ambas desde la mesa con expresión comprensiva e intentaba animarlas pues, después de todo, aunque las pesadillas dan miedo, al final son sólo malos sueños y no pueden dañarnos.

Pero a Lea sí le hacían daño, no físicamente, pero sí de otras formas. Cada vez que el eco de esos sonidos retumbaba en su cabeza, su corazón se estrujaba un poco más, tocando una llaga en su alma. A pesar de eso, no podía evitar el recuerdo de esos ecos. Estar en clase le hizo olvidar por momentos esas pesadillas, pero regresaban en oleadas intermitentes; en ratos se iban, en ratos volvían. Durante el día, sus ansias por salir del instituto y acudir a sus clases de gimnasia, crecían con la urgencia de por fin sacar de algún modo esa desazón que seguía atorada en su pecho desde aquella mañana. Pensaba quedarse a practicar y practicar hasta reventar, hasta que no pudiera pensar más del cansancio, quizás así su sueño sería otra vez profundo y sin pesadillas.

Comenzó a llover mientras tomaba su bolso del casillero y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había olvidado el impermeable en casa. Se recriminó a sí misma para sus adentros. ¿Sería que algún día dejaría de afectarle tanto el recuerdo de esos sonidos?

– Supongo que no… – suspiró resignada.

No le quedó más remedio que quitarse el saco de su uniforme del instituto, un saco gris muy bonito y formal, hecho a medida y de una tela de gran calidad, pero que no podía precisamente protegerla del agua. Lo extendió e intentó cubrir su cabeza con él lo mejor que pudo a modo de sombrilla y salió corriendo con su bolso a la espalda hacia el gimnasio donde tomaba clases.

Llovía a cántaros y el agua corría en pequeños arroyuelos hasta las bocas de tormenta y las alcantarillas. Lea llegó al cruce de calle que dividía la manzana de su escuela de la del gimnasio, el cual se veía a no más de 200 metros más de distancia. No había vehículos y parecía que el chaparrón había ahuyentado a transeúntes y vecino para encerrarlos de sus casas, puesto que el paso estaba desierto, así que cruzó corriendo.

Al pasar la mitad de la calle, su pie se hundió un poco en un charco, apenas superficial, al que no puso atención sino hasta que sintió un jalón en su tobillo que la obligó a frenar de golpe. En vano intentó de nuevo dar el paso, pero algo la sujetaba con fuerza del tobillo. Por un segundo se preocupó al pensar que quizás se había atorado en las rejillas de alguna alcantarilla, pero al voltear a ver su tobillo atrapado, vio que aquello que lo sujetaba tan firmemente era nada menos que una mano, una mano pálida como de mujer que salía de aquel pequeño charco superficial. Pasmada, se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos sin poder realmente procesar lo que estaba viendo y entonces notó como toda el agua de lluvia que caía y se acumulaba en las calles, dejaba de fluir hacia las bocas de tormenta y comenzaba a correr directo a aquel pequeño charco como si éste la absorbiera, pasando en un parpadeo, a ser casi tan grande como una piscina. Lea sintió un escalofrío y su pie forcejeó para liberarse, pero esa mano la tenía sujeta bien firme. Lo siguiente que sintió fue como esa mano de mujer la jaló dentro del charco y con un grito la chica se hundió por completo.

Nadie la escuchó pedir auxilio. Así como había crecido con la lluvia, el charco oscuro se resumió por completo tras tragarse a Lea Shelley. Sólo quedó el saco gris, empapado, tirado a mitad de calle, medio flotando en los arroyuelos bajo la lluvia torrencial.

La muchacha apenas alcanzó a tomar aire antes de hundirse por completo en la oscuridad del agua. No podía ver absolutamente nada, pero sabía que estaba siendo succionada al fondo por un fuerte remolino. Su corazón latía fuerte y el miedo se apoderaba de ella, pero de algún modo, se dijo a sí misma que debía resistir y no entrar en pánico. Si se rendía y dejaba que su pánico la dominara, se ahogaría y ahí terminaría todo. En ese momento, lo único en que Lea debía enfocarse era en sobrevivir. Sabía nadar bien, pero aún sentía que esa mano le sujetaba el tobillo y la arrastraba más hondo dentro de aquel remolino.

De la oscuridad emergió una risa distorsionada por el agua, una voz fría de mujer que le hizo casi soltar el aire del susto. Esa voz era tan fría como el hielo… ¿Sería la voz de quien la estaba arrastrando al fondo? ¿Sería la dueña de esa mano que la sujetaba?

_¡Tengo que soltarme!_ pensó, y escuchó de nuevo hablar a esa voz, sin poder entender una palabra, pero con la absoluta certeza de que su vida peligraba.

_¡Tengo que soltarme!_

A ciegas, pateó y forcejeó hasta que pudo clavar el tacón de su botín con fuerza y sólo entonces la blanca mano la soltó. Nadó lo más rápido que pudo, incluso aunque llevaba la mochila a cuestas, pero no reparó en ello. Sólo importaba llegar a la superficie, llegar lo más rápido posible pues ya casi no podía contener la respiración. Entonces vio una luz atravesar la superficie del agua y se dirigió a ella a toda velocidad.

De pronto, una cabeza de tupidos y ondulados cabellos marrón rojizo, salió del fondo de un pequeño pozo a nivel del piso, inhalando aire con todas sus fuerzas, tosiendo un poco y jadeando para recuperar el aliento. Hubo gritos alrededor, de mujeres que no esperaban ver a una persona salir de un pozo de agua así nada más, y algunos jarrones de cerámica sonaron también, al caer y hacerse pedazos contra el suelo empedrado.

El sobresalto hizo a Lea mirar a su alrededor, con el desconcierto plasmado en su cara. Había gente rodeando el pozo que la miraba casi con tanta extrañeza y susto como ella los miraba a ellos. Todos ellos tenían la piel de un tono moreno oscuro y la mayoría iban apenas vestidos con túnicas cortas como de lino y lo que parecían ser algún tipo de falda del mismo material. Vio en ellos algunos adornos y algunas pelucas con un estilo muy, muy particular.

Lea salió con lenta cautela de aquel pozo, sin quitarle la vista de encima a aquellas personas que la observaban anonadadas, asustadas, aunque no tanto como ella. Sus ojos recorrían todo y de alguna manera la chica tenía la sensación de estar en el set de una película histórica o un documental de Egipto. Sí, todo tenía una particular vibra que le recordaba lo mucho o poco que sabía de aquella cultura. Se arrastró rápido fuera del pozo y salió corriendo despavorida buscando resguardo.

Mientras tanto, al fondo de un túnel oscuro no muy lejano, una figura cubierta de pies a cabeza por un manto se hallaba rezando, hincada en el suelo frente a lo que parecía un manantial natural a flor de tierra.

– Que decepción… – dijo una voz de mujer, sacando del agua las manos pálidas – Tal parece que se ha escabullido, sólo un poco más y la habría traído hasta aquí, aunque no hay duda de que ha logrado llegar hasta este reino. Deber haber salido por alguno de los otros tres manantiales de la ciudad.

Otra figura cubierta por un manto se hallaba detrás de la primera, de pie, sosteniendo una antorcha. Una voz de hombre respondió entonces a la mujer hincada frente al manantial.

– Si es así, entonces enviemos algunos soldados a buscarla. La chica estará muy pronto ante usted, Alteza.

– Naturalmente. Invoqué a esa chica por una razón. Pase lo que pase, su sangre es necesaria. Manda a los soldados y que la traigan de inmediato.

Lea vagó un buen rato por las pequeñas calles, perdida, asustada y empapada. Vagó entre casas de adobe y sencillos edificios de piedra. No reconocía nada de los alrededores y cada vez se sentía más desamparada. Aún traía su bolso de la escuela colgando de los hombros. Se le había ocurrido que tal vez podría llamar a casa, aunque era muy probable que su teléfono móvil se hubiera arruinado con el agua, pero valía la pena intentar. Nada. El celular no encendió. Le sacó la pila y volvió a guardarlos ambos por separado dentro del bolso.

_Por si acaso. Sólo por si acaso…_

Toda ella y lo que llevaba iban escurriendo, pero, ¿dónde más iba a guardarse las cosas? Ese bolso y todo lo que llevaba dentro eran lo único que le quedaba ahora, posiblemente su único salvoconducto.

La gente se le quedaba mirando como si fuera ella un alienígena, y en cierto modo, sí, así empapada como estaba, con su uniforme escurriendo -pantalones grises de vestir hasta el tobillo, camisa blanca, suéter rojo, corbata y botines negros-, debía parecer una loca para estas personas que andaban tan ligeras y sencillas. El intenso sol desértico era omnipresente y su calor era sofocante, algunas mujeres incluso llevaban los pechos descubiertos y algunos niños pequeños hasta andaban desnudos. Se viera por donde se viera, ella sobresalía cual fenómeno de circo. Además, la pobre chiquilla ya se había dado cuenta que toda esa gente hablaba una lengua que le era completamente desconocida, así que pedir ayuda no parecía una opción

Por momentos los ojos se le llenaban de humedad y le ardían, sin embargo, se negaba a rendirse al llanto. Se decía a sí misma que tenía que resistir, que debía guardar la calma, aunque muy en el fondo estuviese desesperada.

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué debo hacer? Tía Mandy… Tío Greg… ¿Qué hago? Ayúdenme… ¡Por favor vengan por mí!_ pensaba muy en el fondo de su corazón, aguantando las ganas de soltar un sollozo.

Los pensamientos se le agolpaban en la cabeza mientras recorría sin rumbo esas callecillas. Intentó consolarse pensando en sus cariñosos tíos y en los que ellos le dirían que debía y no debía hacer en esa situación. Se dio ella misma ánimos y entonces se le ocurrió que si buscaba un lugar alto, podría ver mejor en qué lugar se encontraba.

Un poco más allá, pudo ver lo que parecía una muralla rodeando los edificios de adobe. Era lo más alto que se encontraba cerca, si podía subir a ella, tendría la vista que buscaba y, sí, sí había un acceso, una larga escalera de piedra que la llevaba hasta arriba. Subió de prisa, su corazón latía rápido entre la curiosidad y un poco de esperanza. ¿Qué era exactamente todo este lugar? Al llegar hasta arriba, pudo contemplarlo todo y de nuevo se quedó sin habla. Era una ciudad enorme, preciosa. Detrás de la muralla se extendían cientos de casas, pequeñas y grandes, amplias avenidas empedradas y enormes templos de cantera cubiertos de adornos dorados. Era el Egipto de los libros, el Egipto de las películas, pero real… ¡vivo!

– No puede ser… – Lea contemplaba todo el paisaje, maravillada con la espléndida vista y al mismo tiempo incrédula ante la misma. ¿Sería esto un sueño? ¿Acaso estaba dormida o desmayada? ¿Acaso estaba alucinando?

De pronto sintió que sí, todo tenía sentido. Debía estar dormida, todo era un sueño, sólo un sueño. ¿De qué otro modo podría estar pasándole todo aquello? No supo si reír o sentarse a llorar porque, por más que se pellizcaba y se golpeaba el rostro, no podía despertarse y algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que no estaba dormida, ¡no estaba dormida!

Un par de lagrimitas se le escaparon por fin de las comisuras mientras contemplaba la ciudad gloriosa, y más allá, el gran río Nilo con sus barcas egipcias y sus amplios sembradíos a lo largo.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Cómo volveré a mi casa?

Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y dejar salir un poco de esa angustia que había estado reprimiendo, pero entonces notó que no estaba sola en aquel lugar. Desde otro acceso de la muralla, un grupo de hombres se aproximaban a ella. Todos llevaban el mismo tipo de nemes cubriendo sus cabezas, todos vestían el mismo tipo de shenti y el mismo tipo de pechera; todos ellos traían espadas o lanzas a la mano.

_¿Soldados… egipcios?_ pensó.

No entendía lo que le decían, pero por el tono de sus voces y su lenguaje corporal, su instinto le dijo que venían por ella y que más le valía correr. Volvió a salir disparada, bajando a brincos de dos en dos los escalones y corrió de vuelta entre las casitas de adobe. En efecto, los soldados la seguían de cerca. Corrió lo más deprisa que pudo e intentó perderlos en el entretejido de casas y muros, pero ella misma iba sin saber a dónde y aquellas calles eran como un laberinto. Más soldados comenzaron a salirle por un lado y por el otro y se dio cuenta que la estaban acorralando. Tenía que escabullirse de algún modo antes que la alcanzaran, tenía que ocultarse donde nadie la viera. Sin pensarlo mucho, se coló a lo que parecía el patio de una residencia y buscó ahí donde esconderse, pero se topó de frente con un hombre cubierto de pies a cabeza con una capa.

_¡Maldición, me han visto entrar aquí! ¿A dónde puedo ir ahora? ¡No puedo salir por donde mismo, esos soldados me encontrarán!_ los pensamientos le recorrían la cabeza en fracciones de segundo mientras el hombre parado frente a ella se descubría la cabeza para dirigirle la palabra, pero Lea por supuesto, no podía entender lo que le decía. Le contempló un segundo: Alto, tez morena obviamente, grandes y penetrantes ojos violetas, cabello tricolor muy encrespado; joven pero un poco mayor a ella, bien vestido, bien parecido. No tenía pinta de soldado, ¿sería acaso el dueño de la finca?

_¿Hacia dónde corro? ¿Hacia dónde voy? Quien quiera que seas, ¡por favor no me delates!_ Pensaba con ojos casi llorosos.

En eso, se escuchó el correr de los soldados acercándose a ese lugar, no le quedó otra opción que salir corriendo en dirección opuesta, treparía al tejado de ser necesario con tal de huir, pero al pasar corriendo por enfrente de aquel hombre con capa, sintió una mano masculina tomarla del brazo y jalarla de regreso.

– ¡No, por favor! ¡Suéltame, suéltame! – exclamó al otro, aunque sabía de antemano que él tampoco podría entenderla y que aún si lo hiciera, él debía estar de lado de los soldados.

El hombre se dejó caer al suelo, echó el peso de su cuerpo encima de Lea para inmovilizarla y simplemente selló la boca de la chica con un beso salido de la nada. La amplia capa del hombre ahora los cubría a ambos por completo y lo siguiente que supo Lea era que la lengua de ese hombre se había colado en su boca sin prácticamente ninguna delicadeza. ¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando este sujeto? ¿De verdad le estaba pasando esto ahora? ¿De verdad su suerte era así de mala? La pobre chica sintió un vacío horrendo en el estómago. Toda la adrenalina que había acumulado la hizo temblar y sentir un sofocón terrible, las lágrimas se le escurrían del miedo sin que pudiera ya detenerlas.

_¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me está pasando esto?! ¡Tía Mandy! ¡Tío Greg! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!_ gritó para sus adentros.

Llegaron los soldados y sólo vieron el bulto que formaban aquel hombre y Lea cubiertos por la capa.

– ¡Eh, tú! ¿Viste pasar por aquí a una chica? ¡Dinos por dónde se fue! – ordenó uno de ellos.

El hombre de la capa dejó de besarla y de inmediato tapó su boca, silenciándola. Ella miró en esos ojos violetas por un largo segundo, temblando y en pánico, y sin embargo entendió que debía permanecer quieta y en silencio.

– ¿Una chica, dicen? – el hombre de la capa se enderezó los suficiente para mostrar su identidad, pero sin descubrir a Lea, y se dirigió a los soldados – Bueno, no debo haberla visto. Cuando estoy con una mujer, ninguna otra mujer puede captar mi atención.

– ¡Es… es Atem-sama!

– Atem-sama, ¿qué hace usted en un lugar como éste?

Lea estaba impactada. Estaba escuchándolos hablar… ¡estaba escuchando su conversación y les estaba entendiendo! Hacía un minuto no podía entender nada de lo que hablaban, pero de un momento a otro, los escuchaba hablar en aquel lenguaje extraño, que ella jamás había escuchado siquiera, y estaba entendiendo todo como si hubiera hablado el idioma toda su vida. Era surrealista.

– Uh, um… estamos buscando a una chica… – continuó otro de los soldados, pero su voz ya no sonaba con la misma prepotencia que antes – Era una chica extranjera con ropas extrañas… estamos seguros de haberla visto entrar aquí…

El hombre de cabellos tricolor le dirigió una mirada seca, casi molesta.

– Como dije antes, no la he visto. Finalmente he alcanzado una nota alta con la mujer cuyo corazón me he ganado… así que no interrumpan.

– Pe-pero señor…

– ¡Fuera de mi vista! –les espetó, y los soldados salieron corriendo por donde vinieron tras exclamar un "¡Sí, señor!" al unísono.

Tras haberse alejado los soldados y estar de nuevo solos, Atem, finalmente retiró su peso y su capa de encima de la muchacha y la estudió serio, aunque con cierta curiosidad.

– De verdad que luces muy extraña. ¿De qué país vienes? ¿Qué hiciste para que los soldados de la reina te persigan?

De inmediato, Lea se escurrió de debajo del hombre sin dejar de mirarle. Estaba de algún modo aliviada, sí, pero seguía desorientada y sin saber qué diablos estaba pasando. Este hombre acababa de ayudarla ¿pero podía de verdad confiar en este tipo? ¿E igual que tantas otras opciones tenía?

– ¿Los… soldados de la reina dices…? – _¡Yo tampoco entiendo nada! ¿Los soldados de la reina? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Y cómo es que ahora puedo entender y hablar su idioma? ¡No tiene sentido!_

Soltó un jadeo como si de pronto la respuesta la golpeara en el rostro y se llevó la mano a la boca, ruborizándose.

_¿No sería… por ese beso, o sí?_

El hombre lo notó y una sonrisa coqueta se le cruzó por los labios.

– Disculpa si fui grosero hace un momento. No quise asustarte – extendió su mano hacia ella y tomó su barbilla entre su índice y pulgar aún con esa sonrisa – Pero si te pareció que fue un beso muy corto, no me importaría terminarlo ahora. Jamás dejo asuntos pendientes con una mujer.

Igual que los gatos, Lea se quitó la mano de Atem de un zarpazo.

– ¡Quítame las manos de encima! – exclamó, y por tercera vez, se dio la vuelta como pudo y salió disparada.

– ¡Oye espera! – exclamó el moreno, pero no pudo hacer nada para detenerla. Lea era veloz y estaba demasiado asustada como para pararse a pensar fríamente.

_¡No puedo confiar en él! ¡No puedo confiar en nadie!_ se decía a sí misma con ojos llorosos. En su frenética huida, no se dio cuenta que había dejado olvidado su bolso de la escuela, allí en el suelo, justo en el lugar de aquel beso robado.

Se reanudó la carrera, pero los soldados ya se habían dispersado por el área y la tenían perfectamente rodeada. La atraparon. Nadie se acercó a ayudarla ni se compadecieron de sus lágrimas ni de sus suplicas de auxilio.

La llevaron hasta el palacio de la reina y ahí la encerraron en una especie de celda aislada, atándola de pies y manos a una columna. La chica lloró en silencio, largo y tendido, pero muy quedo. Sólo se oían sus débiles sollozos al acercarse. ¿Por qué debía sufrir así? ¿Por qué debía pasar por esto? Aquellas pesadillas que la acechaban parecían haberse vuelto realidad.

***** Notas del autor *****

¡Hola, lectores! ¡Gracias por quedarse hasta el final del primer capítulo! 😃

Espero que hayan disfrutado la primera entrega de mi pequeña propuesta de fanfic. ¡Ahhh, los capítulos introductorios suelen ser tan aburridos, lo sé, lo sé! Llenos de información tediosa que a nadie le importa demasiado, pero necesaria para saber un poco quién es quién y qué carajos está pasando. Aunque para ser justos, sí le pasaron bastantes cosas a nuestra protagonista en este primer capítulo. Sólo espero que los haya mantenido entretenidos ya que lo realmente bueno apenas está por venir. 😉

Hacía mucho tiempo que quería escribir este fanfic. Si alguno de ustedes ha leído alguna vez el manga de 'Sora wa akai kawa no hotori' (también conocido como 'Anatolia story' o 'Red River'), seguro reconocerá la historia y estará también de acuerdo en que la mangaka, Chie Shinohara, se lució con este manga. ❤ Anatolia story es quizás mi manga favorito de todos los tiempos: Amo la historia, amo los personajes, amo el arte y, obviamente, está 100% recomendado para cualquier amante del Shojo o del Josei.

Una de mis pequeñas fantasías personales siempre fue ver la historia de Anatolia story siendo protagonizada por los personajes de otro de mis mangas favoritos, es decir, los personajes de 'YuGiOh', los cuales ocupan un lugar especial en mi corazón (because nostalgia de puberta XD). Era algo con lo que tenía muchísimas ganas de jugar y experimentar y pues, aquí estamos, tratando de hacer algo divertido con este fanfic. LOL!

Dicho lo anterior, no catalogaría este fanfic como un crossover de ambos mangas/historias, sino más bien diría que es como una especie de 'remake' o una versión alternativa de Anatolia story, pero con el elenco de YuGiOh, y espero que eso tenga algo de sentido, la verdad ya no sé ni de lo que hablo, hago esto por pura diversión y obviamente porque quería compartir mi diversión con más personitas a las que podría divertirles esto tanto como a mí, jajaja. :'D

Pero bueno, espero de verdad que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y recuerden que sus opiniones y comentarios constructivos son siempre bien recibidos. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega! :3


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: Ceremonia

**Disclaimer:** Anatolia Story y YuGiOh, así como todos sus derechos reservados, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y dueños de copyright.

No poseo ninguno de los derechos reservados ni de YuGiOh ni de Anatolia Story.

Esta historia fanfiction está hecha con el único fin de entretener y no de obtener ningún beneficio económico o de infringir los derechos de autor de persona u empresa alguna.

**CAPÍTULO 2: Ceremonia.**

– Fue un error dejar que la viera la gente en las calles.

Una voz de mujer se iba acercando a la celda de Lea.

– Tuve que acallar el escándalo antes de que se extendiera por toda la ciudad.

Era ella, _esa_ voz, la que escuchó en ese oscuro charco. La voz de la mujer que la había traído hasta aquí.

Se abrió la gran puerta de madera de aquella celda y tras ella aparecieron dos figuras. La primera, una mujer alta, de tez considerablemente clara como para ser egipcia; ojos color ámbar y curvas exuberantes. Venía ricamente vestida, con un tocado a la usanza de la época, grandes joyas opulentas y un maquillaje impecable. Lea al verla pensó en Cleopatra, tal y como la retrataban las películas de Hollywood, quizás incluso más bella.

Detrás de ella, venía de cerca siguiéndola un hombre encapuchado al que no se le podía ver el rostro.

– Bienvenida a Tebas – le sonrió la mujer, tan fríamente como se sentían su voz y sus ojos.

– Tú… ¡Fuiste tú, ¿no es así?! ¡Tú fuiste la que me arrastró hasta aquí! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?!

La mujer se aproximó, inclinándose un poco hacia Lea con esa sonrisa que a la chica le parecía tan gélida.

– Tú sólo quédate quieta. Necesito tu sangre – con su dedo dibujó una línea recta justo a través del cuello de Lea – Cortaré aquí… justo así. Es imprescindible que fluya tu fresca sangre roja.

– ¿Q-qué…? – un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda – ¿De qué está hablando?

La bella mujer soltó una sutil risa llena de malicia.

– Verás, su Majestad, el Faraón, ya es un hombre viejo. Ya no falta mucho para que él deje este mundo y cuando llegue ese momento, quiero que mi hijo, uno de los príncipes, sea quien herede el trono. Pero mi hijo es el más joven de los príncipes, así que, para convertirlo en el príncipe heredero, los otros príncipes tienen que morir – la maléfica sonrisa creció en el rostro de la hechicera – Para poder lanzar una maldición lo suficientemente poderosa como para matar a todos los otros hijos del rey, necesito la sangre de un sacrificio digno, es por eso que te he traído aquí.

Hasta ahora, Lea había pasado por mucho miedo y confusión, pero lo que esta mujer le estaba diciendo, ¡era una total locura! ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con los hijos de un antiguo Faraón? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con quien quiera que fuera a heredar el trono de dicho Faraón? ¿Por qué tenía que sacrificarse precisamente ella para que las negras ambiciones de una bruja se cumplieran? La maligna reina continuó.

– Por muchos días y noches, estuve rezando a los dioses para que me otorgaran un sacrificio. No me importaba de que país viniera esa persona, quería el sacrificio más digno, que pudiera asegurar el ascenso de mi hijo al trono, y tu fuiste a quien los dioses me mostraron.

– Es… es una locura… ¡es imposible! Esta clase de cosa… ¡no puede estar permitida, simplemente no puede ser!

– Puede que sea así de donde tu vienes, pero este es el reino de Egipto y yo soy la Reina del Faraón Aknamkanon I, sacerdotisa del agua. No hay nada que no pueda hacer.

De pronto, un hombre se oyó llamar a la reina más allá de la puerta de la celda.

– ¡Alteza, Alteza! ¡Es un mensaje! ¡Su Majestad el Faraón viene en camino para acá!

– ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿Por qué su Majestad se dirige a este palacio?!

– Quizás los rumores de lo que ocurrió hoy en la ciudad han llegado a sus oídos.

La reina no parecía muy contenta. Naturalmente no podía permitir que el Faraón supiera de ella poniendo maldiciones de muerte a sus otros 5 hijos. ¡Eso es! ¡El Faraón! Quizás el rey sería capaz de detener a la reina e impedir que usara a Lea como sacrificio.

– Es necesario que corra la sangre de esta niña. ¡Tengo una idea!

Sin perder un segundo, la reina amordazó a su prisionera, imposibilitando que la delatara a ella y a todo su plan. El Faraón llegó apenas poco después. La reina lo guio hasta donde tenía cautiva a la chica extranjera para que pudiese verla por sí mismo.

El rey era un hombre maduro, pero todavía de mediana edad, probablemente alrededor de sus cincuenta-y-tantos, aunque sí, para la época podría ya ser considerado un hombre viejo. Su piel claramente mostraba cuanto la había bronceado el sol egipcio. Tenía una barba color gris oscuro y una mirada muy fuerte, que sin embargo transmitía tranquilidad. Había tanto que Lea quería decirle, quería pedirle que por favor la ayudara, pero no podía hacer ni decir una maldita cosa.

– Reina, he oído algo sobre una muchacha que apareció de un manantial. ¿Por qué está esa muchacha aquí en tú palacio?

Haciendo una reverencia, la reina sonrió al Faraón y puso en acción la idea que tenía para poder llevar a cabo sus macabros fines, sin que el rey llegara a sospechar del asunto.

– ¿Acaso lo has olvidado, mi señor? No soy sólo una reina, sino que también sirvo como sacerdotisa del Gran Templo. Ese manantial está bajo la jurisdicción del templo bendito de Amón, no es coincidencia que esta niña viniera a mí.

– Hmm. ¿Entonces que planeas hacer con la muchacha?

– Si en verdad ha sido enviada por Amón… entonces devolverla quizás traiga prosperidad al reino.

La joven extranjera sólo podía escuchar mientras el rey y su consorte discutían sobre cual debía ser su destino. Rezaba por que el Faraón la salvase y por un momento, cuando escuchó a la reina sugerir que debía ser devuelta a Amón, sus esperanzas revivieron un poco, hasta que supo lo que aquello en verdad significaba.

– ¿Te refieres a que debería ser sacrificada a Amón? – preguntó el rey.

– Si eso es lo que deseas – respondió con humildad la reina.

– Si esa es tu decisión, mi reina, entonces que así se haga.

La reina sonrió triunfante para sus adentros y todas las esperanzas de Lea de ser salvada murieron con la sentencia del monarca, haciendo a su corazón hundirse hasta el fondo de su estómago.

– Como tú ordenes – respondió la hechicera – Lleven a la chica al Gran Templo y envíen un anuncio a la ciudad de que llevaremos a cabo el ritual mañana.

Los ojos color avellana de Lea se pusieron rojos e hinchados con el llanto. No quería perder la esperanza, odiaba sentirse tan débil e indefensa, pero estaba viviendo esta horrible pesadilla, sin poder despertar, sin poder escapar; sus esperanzas se agotaban de prisa al igual que su tiempo.

Estaba por despuntar el alba cuando fue llevada al centro del Gran Templo, ahí donde se efectuaría el ritual y sería sacrificada. Le habían despojado del resto de su uniforme para ponerla en una especie de túnica blanca muy sencilla, seguramente de lino, con apenas unos cuantos adornos simbólicos. Ya todo estaba listo. Sacerdotes y soldados llenaban el lugar y ella iba todavía atada de pies y de manos para evitar su huida. Lo único que faltaba era la presencia de algunos miembros de la realeza que atestiguaran la ceremonia. Uno de aquellos sacerdotes pidió silencio a la multitud y comenzó a llamarlos uno por uno.

– Su Majestad, Faraón Aknamkanon, por favor tome asiento. Su Alteza, el príncipe heredero Anedjib Senedi, por favor tome asiento – pidió respetuosamente a ambos al tiempo que entraban en aquel enorme atrio del templo. El rey por supuesto, tomó el asiento de honor, el de más rango, y su hijo mayor, el príncipe heredero, entró junto a él y tomó el asiento justo al lado de su padre.

– El tercer príncipe, su Alteza Atem Halakti, por favor tome asiento también – llamó el sacerdote y al tiempo se acercaba un tercer hombre a quien Lea reconoció al instante: ¡Era él, el cretino roba-besos del día anterior!

_¡No puede ser! ¡¿Ese tipo?! ¡¿Ese hombre es un príncipe?!_

Sí, era él, no había duda alguna; esos penetrantes ojos violeta y ese cabello tan inusual eran imposibles de confundir. Ahora que lo pensaba, el modo en que ese sujeto iba vestido era mucho más llamativo comparado al de cualquier otra persona que hubiera visto ese día, exceptuando claro, a la reina. De hecho, ahora que los podía ver juntos, ese hombre llamado Atem tenía la misma fuerte mirada que el Faraón, el mismo color de ojos…

El tercer príncipe tomó asiento justo a lado de su hermano mayor y lo saludó tanto a él como al padre de ambos. Miró en dirección a ella, pero no parecía reconocerla en absoluto. Además de eso, parecía ser bastante popular; las jóvenes nobles de la multitud le aclamaban y el les devolvía el gesto con un breve y elegante saludo de su mano, así como una sonrisa cortés. Un sirviente del templo se acercó a servirles vino en varios cálices de cerámica, uno para cada uno, en lo que la ceremonia daba inicio.

_Si ese hombre es el tercer príncipe entonces significa… ¡que también debe ser amigo de la reina, igual que el Faraón…!_

Y pensando en la reina, finalmente ella entró en escena, vestida en una hermosa y elaborada túnica ceremonial, con un largo báculo en su mano y un par más de sacerdotes escoltándola a cada lado, quienes seguramente la asistirían en el ritual. Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al saber que la hora había llegado y no había escapatoria. Aún así, luchaba contra los esclavos del templo que la sujetaban y se resistía a morir en ese lugar y de un modo tan horrible.

– ¡Oh, gran Amón, Dios de dioses! – recitó la reina con los brazos abiertos, elevando su báculo – Rezo por la bendición de la lluvia y por la fertilidad de nuestra tierra. Te envío esta virgen pura.

Otro sirviente apareció tras Lea, empuñando una enorme hacha ceremonial la cual elevó sobre su cabeza. Al mirar por sobre su hombro, sus ojos casi salieron de sus órbitas al contemplar la hoja que habría de desprender del cuello su cabeza.

– ¡Recibe este tributo! ¡Cumple mi deseo!

_¡Nooo! ¡No quiero morir!_

De pronto, un fino cáliz salió volando de la nada y golpeó las manos del sirviente que traía el hacha, la cual cayó al suelo con un ruido seco de metal, acompañado por el sonido del cáliz haciéndose pedazos. Hubo una exclamación general de sorpresa y confusión, seguida del murmullo de los testigos de la ceremonia. Con ojos llorosos y todavía abiertos como platos del terror, Lea clavó su mirada en el hacha que yacía en el suelo, tragando saliva y con el corazón a punto de salirse por su garganta.

– ¡¿Quién fue?! – rugió la reina – ¡¿Quién ha lanzado eso?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a Amón al interferir con los rituales?!

– Eso no fue un insulto en absoluto. De hecho, fue todo lo contrario, madre querida.

Una voz masculina se alzó para responder a la reina y todas las miradas de los asistentes a la ceremonia, se voltearon para ver al Príncipe Atem levantarse de su asiento.

– ¡Príncipe Atem! ¡¿Fuiste tú quien arrojó ese cáliz?! – le increpó la reina mientras él se aproximaba a la aterrorizada chica – ¡¿A qué te refieres con "todo lo contrario"?! ¡No importa que seas un hijo del Faraón, bajo estas circunstancias, tus acciones son imperdonables!

El príncipe pasó de largo por enfrente de la reina y Lea le observó acercarse a ella con completa desconfianza. Los sirvientes del templo aun la sujetaban, pero no podía impedir que ella se encogiera de hombros e instintivamente intentara liberar sus brazos.

– Espera un momento, madre querida, – respondió Atem a la reina, – No deseo engañar a nuestro gran dios, es por eso que he intervenido.

El hombre de ojos violeta se arrodilló frente a la chica para observarla de cerca y remover esa mordaza que le cubría casi la mitad de la cara, mirándola con esa expresión como de "¡Ah-já!"

– ¡Ah, así que _sí_ es esa chica! – dijo y volteó hacia su padre con una pregunta – Querido padre, ¿no es acaso la pureza un requisito para todas nuestras ofrendas a Amón?

– Por supuesto que lo es – respondió el rey con una mirada severa.

– Entonces, el saber que el tributo es impuro y quedarme callado al respecto… eso también es algo imperdonable, ¿no es así? – el príncipe suspiró al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza – No tengo elección… Debo confesar.

Los presentes quedaron a la expectativa de la confesión del tercer príncipe, incluso Lea se preguntaba lo que estaba por decir, en eso un par de brazos la sujetaron y la rodearon contra el pecho de su dueño.

– Ya he hecho mía a esta chica una vez. Ignorante de que era un tributo, he robado su castidad.

La multitud presente captó de inmediato el mensaje y el murmullo de asombro no se hizo esperar, aunque a Lea le tomó unos pocos segundos más caer en la cuenta de lo que aquel hombre acababa de afirmar, pero una vez que se dio cuenta, el eco de su exclamación se oyó en el templo entero.

– ¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!

La objeción de la reina no se hizo esperar.

– ¡Eso es…! ¡Eso es mentira! – _¡Si invoqué a esa niña a este país apenas ayer! ¡Ésta debe ser la primera vez que la ha visto siquiera!_

Pero el príncipe le dedicó una sagaz sonrisa a la ambiciosa hechicera.

– ¿Y cómo es que puedes estar tan segura de eso, _madre querida?_ – recalcó con astucia y se dirigió esta vez a Lea en ese tono sugerente del día anterior – Seguro tú tampoco has olvidado lo que hicimos ayer bajo la sombra de esos árboles, ¿hmm…?

La jovencita de todavía 16 años, que nunca había mostrado mucho interés en las citas y apenas habría recibido su primer beso el año pasado, estaba perpleja por el giro que había tomado toda aquella situación. Aún estaba atada, de otro modo le habría plantado un bofetón a ese sinvergüenza por lo descarado de su mentira. Por otra parte, los presentes, y en especial los familiares del príncipe, no parecían tan sorprendidos con lo ocurrido como cabría pensar.

– ¡Tú, bastardo sinvergüenza…! – rugió la chica – ¡Lo de ayer fue…! ¡Tú me obligaste…! ¡Tú me obligaste a bes-…! – pero cortó su frase al escuchar un discreto, pero firme susurro en su oído.

– Si deseas conservar tu cabeza sobre tu cuello, – murmuró Atem – ¿no sería mejor que me siguieras el juego?

Lea no supo que decir en ese momento y se encogió de hombros entre los brazos del príncipe. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, ese hombre tenía razón: El cuello de la chica estaba en riesgo aquí y por muy poco ortodoxo que fuera el método, el príncipe Atem le estaba ofreciendo una salida a toda aquella locura del ritual de sacrificio. Por supuesto que Lea no quería morir, ¡no quería morir! Pero tampoco podía dejar a este sujeto obtener más que sólo un beso.

– Muchacha, – alzó su voz el Faraón, decidido a zanjar de una vez toda esa farsa, – ¿es verdad lo que ha dicho el príncipe?

Todo el recinto calló esperando la respuesta. Las miradas se clavaron todas en Lea, ya no había momento para dudar. Ésta era su única oportunidad de salvar su pellejo, si la dejaba ir, no habría otra, sería el final del camino para ella. Era su vida o su honor, de igual modo estaba perdida, pero al menos si le seguía el juego al tercer príncipe, viviría para ver otro día y quizás recobrar su honor de dama.

Se encogió un poco más de hombros y se mordió el labio. No se sentía capaz de decirlo así que sólo asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, dándole la razón a Atem. La más contrariada, por supuesto, fue la reina.

– ¡Uaahh! – la chica exclamó al ser alzada en vilo y colocada cual bulto sobre el hombro del príncipe Atem.

– Y por lo tanto, – comenzó a agregar el príncipe con una brillante sonrisa, – me haré responsable de haberla vuelto inútil como tributo. La llevaré bajó mi custodia.

Pero la reina no iba a simplemente dejarlo salirse con la suya y llevarse a la muchacha.

– ¡Príncipe Atem! ¡No permitiré tal egoísmo e indulgencia! – rugió.

– Haré enmiendas con el Gran Templo. Enviaré un centenar de vacas y cabras vírgenes, eso debería cumplir con la costumbre usual, ¿cierto, Padre?

Y el Faraón simplemente suspiró un severo "Sí…" pero con ello los reclamos de la reina maligna quedaron fuera de lugar.

El hombre de los ojos violeta dirigió sus pasos tranquilamente hacia la salida con su joven y bonito premio al hombro, pero el pasar junto al asiento del Faraón, su padre le llamó brevemente la atención.

– Atem, no me importa que seas un mujeriego, – le dijo en tono serio – pero intenta mantenerte a la altura y sentar cabeza de una vez con una princesa apropiada.

Su hijo en respuesta le esbozó de nuevo esa cálida y carismática sonrisa.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Padre. Es sólo que, hay más bellezas en este mundo que estrellas en el cielo… ¿cómo puedo decidirme sólo por una?

Lea aun no sabía cómo sentirse ni cómo afrontar este resultado. Por un lado, estaba aliviada de no haber sido decapitada y de seguir viva, pero ahora se hallaba a merced de la voluntad del tercer príncipe de Egipto y eso no la tranquilizaba para nada, aún seguía angustiada y luchaba con la incertidumbre sobre cuál sería su destino a continuación. Nuevamente, pequeñas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a escurrir de sus ojos. ¿A dónde iría a para ahora? ¿Qué pasaría con ella? Se había salvado, sí, ¿pero a qué precio? Lo único que Lea realmente deseaba era regresar a casa con sus queridos tíos.

Por su parte, la reina y sacerdotisa seguía en el Gran Templo, rumiando su disgusto. Su fiel sirviente, el hombre encapuchado que siempre solía estar a su lado, la seguía de cerca mientras ella marchaba en silencio hacia su propio palacio, calculando su siguiente jugada.

– El príncipe Atem es bien conocido por sus manos rápidas, – comentó el encapuchado, – quizás incluso con esa niña, podría haber…

– ¡Eso no me interesa! – espetó la reina – Para mí verdadero propósito, que es lanzar una maldición de muerte, no importa si el tributo es puro o no. Todo lo que necesito es que la sangre de esa niña fluya de su cuello.

– Oh… ¿y entonces?

– Creo que ya lo tengo. Podría infiltrarme al palacio del príncipe Atem usando el 'agua oscura'…

A la entrada del Gran Templo, un carro de guerra aguardaba por el regreso del príncipe mientras un hombre egipcio de cabello largo y túnica larga, daba de beber a los caballos.

– ¡Mahad! –llamó el príncipe de ojos violeta, sorprendiendo al hombre de cabello largo, – La ceremonia terminó. Regresemos al palacio.

– ¡Atem-sama! ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Quién es esa niña? – preguntó notablemente confundido – ¿Cómo es que la ceremonia acabó tan pronto?

Atem soltó un leve resoplido antes de responder a su acompañante.

– Era de nuevo la Reina Neferura, tramando, intrigando y como de costumbre haciendo nada bueno. No sé qué pretendía esta vez, pero logré arrebatarle a esta muchacha.

Atem colocó a la chica con cuidado dentro del carro y ambos hombres saltaron dentro del mismo también. Lea no había podido evitar notar como el príncipe se expresaba de la reina y le observó durante unos segundos en silencio mientras éste la desataba.

– Tú… no eres amigo de la reina, ¿verdad? – se animó finalmente a preguntar.

Atem contuvo una vaga risa y negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Amigos? La reina probablemente piensa que soy la persona más odiosa de todo el mundo.

– E-entonces tú… tú podrías… – las palabras parecían atropellarse las unas a las otras en su carrera por salir de la boca de la joven – ¿podrías tú ayudarme… a volver a mi hogar? ¡La reina me trajo aquí! ¡¿Podrían ustedes ayudarme a volver?!

Ambos hombres se le quedaron viendo un segundo, intrigados.

– ¿La reina te trajo? –preguntó el príncipe – ¿Desde dónde?

– ¡Del Reino Unido! ¡Gran Bretaña!

– ¿'Gran Bretaña' dices? Nunca había escuchado de ese país.

– Esto es Egipto, ¿cierto? Y el río que pasa por la cuidad, es el Nilo, ¿verdad? Reino Unido está al norte, más al norte del mar Mediterráneo.

– Más allá del Mediterráneo… ¿hablas del Imperio Hitita? ¿Es ahí de dónde vienes?

– No, no conozco ese lugar – 'Hitita' no le sonaba de nada. A esas alturas, Lea ya se había dado perfectamente cuenta de que se encontraba en el antiguo Egipto histórico, pero incluso después de haber visto su propia hora tan cerca hacía sólo minutos, había una pequeña parte de ella que aún se aferraba a la idea de que todo lo que le había pasado las últimas 48 horas, era sólo parte de un mal sueño, sólo eso. Y es que a pesar de ser consciente de lo real que era todo a su alrededor, todo lo sucedido era demasiado difícil de creer, demasiado difícil de aceptar por completo, incluso cuando lo estaba viviendo.

– ¿No vienes de ahí? Entonces quizás…– Atem la observó con más detenimiento. El día anterior que la vio por vez primera, le pareció demasiado diferente, quizás por la vestimenta tan extraña que la chica traía en ese momento, pero esta vez quiso analizarla mejor y tal vez así ubicar su lugar de origen. El príncipe media una braza; comparada con él, ella debía medir alrededor de 5 codos o 5 codos y medio. Era delgada, pero de buena constitución; su piel era de un bello y uniforme tono oliva, más cercano al tostado ligero del trigo que al moreno moca del príncipe; sus ojos eran grandes, de color avellana y estaban ligeramente almendrados. Resaltaba en ella el marrón rojizo de su cabello corto y ondulado. Los rasgos de su rostro le recordaban vagamente a los beduinos del desierto del este, pero ella decía venir del norte, así que tal vez…

– ¿Conoces el Reino de Mitanni o el Imperio Asirio?

– ¡Asiria! – al fin algo conocido, aunque no era una referencia cercana, pero al menos le sonaba familiar – ¡Conozco Asiria! – _¿Es ahí dónde estoy? ¿En la época de los asirios? Pero eso es… ¡antiquísimo!_

– ¿Está Asiria cerca de tu país?

– No, no está cerca, sólo he oído hablar de ese lugar, nunca he estado ahí…– _De hecho, está en dirección completamente opuesta…_

Su cerebro se esforzaba por reunir la mayor cantidad de información que existiera en ella almacenada sobre las culturas, los lugares y las épocas, pero sólo había acumulado suficiente de esa información como para obtener notas decorosas en la mayoría de ocasiones, aunque sin llegar a ser muy sobresalientes y en ocasiones, no lo suficientemente decentes para promediar. Ahora sentía un poco de arrepentimiento.

– Pero Alteza, – entró el hombre de cabello largo a la conversación – El Imperio Asirio ha estado expandiéndose cada vez más en los últimos años. No me sorprendería que ya hubieran llegado a regiones más alejadas de los alrededores, es posible que haya nuevas ciudades emergiendo.

Los hombres comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, pero Lea dejó de ponerles atención. El cúmulo que se formaba en su cabeza la abrumaba y le comenzaba a provocar una fuerte jaqueca que la hizo tambalear sobre el carro en movimiento. De inmediato el príncipe la sujetó del brazo impidiendo su caída, pero la muchacha temblaba un poco y se le notaba en la cara que tenía nauseas.

– ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien, tú…? ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó con sus ojos violetas muy atentos en ella.

– Lea… – musitó – Me dicen Lea…

– Bien, Lea, has dicho que la reina te trajo hasta este país, ¿correcto? ¿Sabes con qué propósito fue con el que lo hizo?

Lea sintió un leve escalofrío al recordar la cuestión.

– Ella dijo… dijo que… quería que su hijo fuera el heredero el trono así que… quería lanzar una maldición de muerte sobre los otros príncipes y dijo… que necesitaba mi sangre para lanzar esa maldición…

El auriga dejó salir un jadeo y el príncipe a su lado simplemente quedó en silencio. Ambos lucían de algún modo impactados, sí, pero ninguno puso en duda el testimonio de la chica.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al palacio del Príncipe Atem. Lea fue acompañada por un sirviente hasta una de las amplias habitaciones donde habrían de darle hospedaje, poco después el mismo sirviente regresó con una charola llena de viandas y una buena comida para la muchacha. Tenía hambre, ¿cómo no, si no probaba bocado desde ayer? Si bien los sacerdotes del templo y la reina cuidaron que no se deshidratara con el horrendo calor, no se molestaron en alimentarla puesto que su destino era ser sacrificada esa misma mañana.

Y sin embargo apenas tocó la comida. Al quedarse sola, todo el peso de esas últimas 48 horas comenzó finalmente a asentarse en su cabeza y en su pecho. Todo el sentimiento que se había esforzado en reprimir finalmente se desbordó. Lloró todo el día sin para hasta que finalmente se quedó profundamente dormida sobre una silla, envuelta en la misma capa que el tercer príncipe había llevado esa mañana a la ceremonia. Cuando despertó, ya había anochecido y ella seguía atrapada en el Egipto de Aknamkanon I.


End file.
